washingtonnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Buck Havich
Buck "Havoc" Havich (born 1969) is an American Politician, Athlete, Actor, and Astronaut who currently serves alongside President Calvin Reed as the 48th Vice President of the United States. Havich previously served as a United States Senator from Connecticut before being chosen as Reed's running mate in the 2016 Presidential Election. Early life and Education Buck Havich was born in Waterbury, Connecticut in 1969, to an upper-middle-class family. Havich excelled in school, scoring high marks, and being active in the social sphere. Upon graduating high school, Havich attended the University of Connecticut. Havich played football for the UCONN Huskies, as a two-way player, with a position on both offense and defense. His best play came at the position of linebacker, where he was effective in coverage and at stopping the run. Under his leadership, the Huskies successfully achieved three consecutive bowl victories during his years at the school. Havich graduated a year early, with a degree in biological science. Havich was expected to be a top draft pick for the NFL, but did not enter the draft, instead enlisting in the U.S. Army. Military Service Havich, after moving through basic training, applied for and was accepted into the 82nd Airborne Division. While serving in the 82nd, he saw combat in the Gulf War as part of Division Ready Force one, and completed additional deployments, including public relations. He was deployed to both Afghanistan and Iraq, earning the Silver Star for heroism in the former conflict. Havich was honorably discharged from service at the rank of Command Sergeant Major. NASA and Film Career After leaving the armed forces, Havich successfully joined the National Aeronautics and Space Administration. Havich served in NASA for several years, serving as a Commander on the Space Shuttle, on missions including visits to the International Space Station. Havich performed two spacewalks during his tenure. While at NASA, Havich was selected to be the face for their recruitment programs, on posters, and then in a NASA-sponsored film, which became a critical and box office success. After leaving NASA, Havich starred in two other films, once considered a blockbuster, the other a fairly small-scale critically acclaimed affair. Political Career Havich entered politics in 2006, running as a Republican for the open Senate seat in his home state of Connecticut. In a three-way contest, Havich proved victorious, clinching 38% of the vote. During his tenure as Senator, Havich was considered one of the more liberal members of the Republican caucus, including voting for the Affordable Care Act after his amendments to it failed, though he attempted to replace the bill afterwards. Havich won re-election in 2012 by a significant margin. He is currently a member of the Armed Services committee, the Committee on Foreign Relations, the Environment and Public Works committee, the Health Care subcommittee of the Finance committee, and is the Chairman of the Space, Science, and Competitiveness committee. Personal Life Havich married actress and supermodel Saga Berg in 2004, after meeting his on the set of his NASA film. The couple has one daughter, Alicia, and two sons, Brandon, and Luke.